wicked game
by alivingfantasy
Summary: "The world was on fire and no one could save me but you..."/ spoby on the a team. oneshot. for Tiffany.


**a/n: dedicated to the fab Tiffany (SleeplessGarden) because she's a beautiful, hilarious bamf and i love her tons. don't kill me because this sucks tho, Tiff ;) xo.**

**this little fic is based off the possible theory (read as: wishful thinking) that Spencer and Toby are working on the a team together and pulling a bonnie and clyde. because even if my babies are evil, at least they're evil together. right? right? okay. **

**hugs to Tracey, Bree, and Emma for their support and endless love to my fabulous reviewers! you all make my life :)**

**wishing you all a safe and happy new year!**

**xoxo,**

**-Ana **

**p.s. i'm always looking for prompts/ideas, so if any of your brilliant minds come up with something, feel free to leave me a pm on here or a tweet at alivingfantasy, and i'll credit you for the idea(s) :) thank youuuu xo.**

**-:-**

**-wicked game-**

**{spoby au-ish}**

-:-

_"The world was on fire and no one could save me but you_

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you,_

_And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you, no."_

**_-"Wicked Game", by Chris Isaak_**

-:-

Toby strode deliberately across the wet gravel as the rain dripped down steadily from the massive, grey sky. The gloominess and ominosity was not lost on the blue-eyed man as he walked forward, one step at a time, heading toward the single car parked in the otherwise deserted parking lot. This, what he was doing, was dangerous. It was wrong, it was punishable, and it was probably a mistake.

Should he turn back now? Back from the edge of the abyss looming before him?

Then he saw her eyes. Her deep eyes, sparkling up at him. He heard her bell-like laugh. Felt her velvet-soft caress. Tasted her kiss.

And then he decided, _screw it._

They were both going to Hell anyways; they might as well go for broke. He needed this, damn it.

He needed _her._

Finally, he was at the car. An unmarked black sedan. Inconspicuous.

_What irony._

He rapped on the window with his knuckle, causing a few idle raindrops to plummet onto the slick pavement. For a moment, there was nothing. Silence. Stillness. His breath caught.

And then, as if in slow-motion, the car door slid open, and a figure carefully, slowly, stepped out. First came black high-heeled boots. Then the mile-long legs, clad in black jeans. Then the now infamous hoodie. And then...

She stood before him.

And, as cheesy as it sounds, it was like the whole world-the whole brutal, imperfect, cruel world-froze. And they were the only two people in it.

The rain dripping onto his shoulders was irrelevant. The ugly wound he'd gotten on his latest "A"-ssignment didn't matter. The danger that accompanied this meeting was trivial.

When he saw her, he forgot everything else.

"You're late," she remarked, crossing her arms across her chest, a smirk curling at the corners of her mouth.

"You...You're here," he managed to say, eyes desperately searching her face as if looking away for even a millisecond would result in her disintegrating before him.

"Of course I'm here," she replied. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

A smile spread across his face, happiness coursing through every nerve in his body. "I'm sorry I was late. I was on an assignment for Mona."

She nodded, knowing better than to ask. "I see." Taking a step forward, she placed her hand against his chest. "But," she continued, lowering her voice and seductively leaning forward so that their mouths were millimeters apart, "assignment's over. Right now, you're all mine."

He had to fight the urge to devour her right there. "I'm always yours. Yours and yours alone."

She reached up, gently stroking his cheek, their eyes locking. A million fireworks exploded as mocha met turquoise, as love and hope and loss and fear and fight and truth and lies and power all came flooding together, entrapped in that one moment.

"I love you," she rasped, her voice cracking a little.

He brought his hand up to cup her chin.

"I wanted to say that fir-"

He never got to finish the sentence because suddenly, she was pulling him into a passionate, urgent, desperate kiss.

_Finally._

The only coherent thought going through Toby's mind as their lips harmonized was how this was what pure and total bliss felt like. Cloud nine? Try cloud nine million.

Eventually, the lack of oxygen forced the star-crossed lovers to pull back. Both were breathing heavily, dazed and flushed from their makeout session.

But, as always, life wouldn't let them be alone together for much longer.

"We don't have much time," she whispered, toying idly with the zipper on his hoodie as he ran his fingers through her curls. "What time are we meeting the others?"

"Ten tonight," he responded. "We're taking the evidence to your greenhouse and burning it. No one will ever know it was us."

Spencer nodded. "Thank God we're getting rid of it! I think my friends are seriously starting to suspect something."

Toby shook his head. "Who _haven't _they suspected?"

"Me," Spencer grinned. "How could they? Nancy Drew, the culprit of her own mystery? They're not that smart. At least, not without me."

She tilted her head back to look at him. "Anyways, is there any way I could tempt you into a night at the Edgewood Motorcourt after that? I'm having a sudden urge to kick someone's ass at Scrabble..."

He laughed softly, kissing her forehead. "I'm already there."

She grinned, her bright, beautiful smile that sent shivers of desire up his spine. "Good. Because as sexy as you look in this thing, I like you better without it," she cooed playfully, touching the shoulder of his bulky black hoodie.

"Me too," he replied, his eyes scanning her own A Team uniform.

For a moment, Spencer and Toby just looked at one another, drinking each other in, savoring the moment.

"You know," Toby began quietly. "It's been Hell getting here, but I'd do it all over again if it meant I could have you. Even for just one moment."

She kissed him, feather-light and delicate, taking his rough, calloused carpenter's hands in her own. "Toby," she murmured, stroking his fingers. "I'm not letting you go through Hell unless I'm right there by your side. Okay?"

He nodded, too overcome by his love for her to speak.

"I love you." She kissed him again. "So, so much."

"I love you too."

They kissed once more, before she pulled away, forcing herself to smile encouragingly. "You...should probably go."

He nodded, although he didn't move. He had no intention of leaving her.

"Hey," Sensing his reluctance, she pecked his cheek. "I'll see you soon."

He nodded again, hugging her close to him. "Promise me you'll be careful?" he whispered into her hair.

"Always," she replied. "I love you."

"I love _you_," he kissed the top of her head. "Goodbye, Spencer."

"Goodbye," she breathed.

And with one final glance, she stepped back into the idling car, blew him a tender kiss, and was gone.

Toby turned slowly to head back, but the chime of his cell phone stopped him cold

_Enjoyed your rendezvous, Toby?_

_-A_

Turning around, he saw a figure standing across the silent, empty lot, wearing a look of pure disbelief. A tiny brunette figure in a Tribal skirt and foot-long feather earrings.

_Aria._

And suddenly, nothing was the same.

_fin._


End file.
